The Rise of a New Sun
by Cassie-D1
Summary: Hermione wanted a fresh start. She wanted to forget all the sorrows and heartbreak that haunted her back in the Wizardry World. And the only way to do that was to get away..to move. So, she moves in with her Uncle Charlie to Forks. What happens when she meets Edward? What about the wolf's? Will they find out about her war-fill past and that she's a witch? Hermione/Edward. No Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the current moment I am on a flight from London, England; to Seattle, Washington. Which then would lead to a short connecting flight to Port Angels, Washington. The reason why I'm on this plane in the first place, is plain and simple because I just can't handle it anymore.

All the pain from the war and all the death just seemed like it was always surrounding me. Suffocating me and leaving me no room to breathe! It was just too much for me to get a grip on and handle. So much has happened in the past year, and to continue to stay in England for the time being is just not an option. Too many bad memories are there. Yes, there are good memories, but there are too many fresh bad ones now to outdo the good. And now it feels as if all the good memories are just a constant reminder of what no longer is there. Of what's changed and gone…a reminder of what was so suddenly taken from me and will never now be returned again.

The war left scars on everyone, some on their bodies and others on their hearts. It was hard for everyone to move on. But for me it feels near impossible. The very thing that brought life to me was stolen from me, gone forever.

A mother and a father.

My parents, who are now buried six feet under. With dull gray tombstones rising from the gloomy ground of the East Central Cemetery, stating how they were devoted and loving parents who were wonderful caring people that will be greatly and forever missed. Their freshly done graves are now where they will forever rest.

Yes, the Weasley family was like a second family to me and I love them dearly for all that they've done for me and have continued to do for me throughout the years. But no matter how much they love and care for me, they can't replace and take my parents spots. Harry; Ron; Ginny; and all the rest of the Weasley's, including the Order, have all tried talking me out of the decision I've made to move to the States. But no one can talk me out of this. I need to do this for me. It's the best thing that I can do right now.

I need a different scenery, a new setting so that I can move on and not be reminded of the war on an everyday basis. I just need time to myself, away from all them to be able to heal properly so that I can return and come back when I'm ready to continue to live my life where I left it at in England and the wizarding world.

They just don't truly understand what I'm going through, no one really does. Yes, Harry lost his parents…but that was different…He was only just a baby when it had happened, and couldn't remember any of it and grew up without them. He grew up without knowing them. That doesn't make the pain any less, I know that. But it does make it a different situation from mine entirely. Because I on the other hand…I had witnessed their murder, I had to watch as they got tortured and ripped apart and be force against my will to sit and do nothing as the green flash of the killing curse was thrown at them. I tried so hard to save them! I had survived a war and was claimed as a war hero even…but yet when it came to saving my own flesh and blood, I was no match…_I was a disgrace to them and their honor_.

I spent sixteen years with them, and to have them taken away so suddenly and unexpectedly like that was something that I could not handle lightly. It was the last and final straw for me and is the exact reason for me being on this plane at this exact moment.

The war was hard. And hunting down all those horcruxes was one of the most difficult things I ever had to endure…Being out on our own, hiding from death eaters and snatchers and destroying the horcruxes once we found them took everything I had inside of me at the time. And then the Final Battle came, which is now being called as The Great Battle of Hogwarts. I witnessed so much death and violence in just as span of a few short hours. It was like I came accustom to people being killed and dropping dead during this last year, with how many actually did die in the wizarding world…

But when I saw my parents being murdered, I snapped.

I knew that I had to leave and get away from the Hell that I felt I couldn't escape from in London. I had to escape the feelings of guilt knowing that it was my fault that they're now gone. My fault and mine alone since I'm a witch, a muggleborn...a mudblood…if only I was stronger then maybe I could have saved them from the unforgivable death that they were given. But I wasn't, and now I have to live with that for the rest of my life.

Anyways now I'm heading to the always-cloudy and mostly always-rainy snowy small town of Forks to where my uncle lives. The last blood family member I have left. Plus, it meant that I would have the change of surroundings that I so desperately want and needed as well. Taking up the offer that Uncle Charlie gave me was like killing two birds with one stone I guess you could say. The changes will be greatly appreciated, instead of the war-infested wizarding world and the hustle and bustle of London.

I'll be able to make a fresh new start in a small muggle town. A nice little town with magic or supernatural in it, just the place I needed. Another good thing that came out of this awful solution was that it meant that Uncle Charlie would no longer be living alone. The company will hopefully do him some good. He spends way too much time alone and probably hasn't had a good home cook meal in the longest of time, which makes me thankful that mum taught me how to cook properly before…well before that happened as I began calling it not being able to even think about what happened. Besides, another good thing about the move is that Uncle Charlie knows that I'm a witch and understands what happened to my parents and has agreed that it would be for the best for me to get away for a while to help me grieve properly and move on.

However, by moving to the states and not wanting to go back to a magical school meant that I'm going to have to enroll in a muggle high school, and to be completely honest, I'm terrified. I haven't exactly kept up with my muggle studies besides literature and a little bit of mathematics here and there, so I don't know how in the world I'm going to catch up and understand anything. But then again I am Hermione Granger 'the walking dictionary' or 'the know it all' as everyone seems to know me as. So hopefully I'll be able to manage the challenge that's ahead of me all right. If not, then I don't know what I'm going to do!

I sighed as my thoughts of the past and present were interrupted as the pilot announced that we would be arriving shortly and to buckle our seatbelts, and I did just that as my mind drifted into a haze as I stared out the window into the gray clouds. It wasn't long till we landed and I made my way off the plane and boarded onto my connecting flight which was only a twenty minute flight seeing as Port Angelus was only about two hours away from Seattle before landing in that airport and walking off the plane heading to the small terminal to spot my uncle waiting for me with a goofy oddly place smile on his face as he saw me walking through the airport doors.

"Uncle Charlie!" I screeched excitedly momentarily forgetting about everything horrible and tragic as I rushed over to him quickly collapsing into his waiting arms as he squeezed me to him in tight-bone-crushing hug spinning me in a circle as we both laughed at his and mine odd behavior for us.

Charlie had never been one for the lovely dovey stuff. Even when I was a young child he always seemed to a tad awaked when he would try to show that kind of emotion around people, but at least he tried! _Way better than the Dursley's by far!_ He and my mother were the polar opposite of one another…she would always jokingly tell me when I would ask why Uncle Charlie was like that, that she was given all the good genes when she was born because she was born first, and then by the time he was born Grandma and Grandpa Swan must have already used all the other good kind up already.

"I've missed you kid, look at ya, all grown up and everything!" Charlie said with a sigh letting me go but leaving one hand on my shoulder. "It's been a while!"

"Yes it has!" I smiled in agreement as we gave each other another hug, this one a little briefer but filled with just as much love as the last as I wondered how I managed to go without seeing him in over two years since he last visited us in London for a few weeks over the summer.

"Well, let's go get your stuff and get on our way all right kiddo?" He said nudging me in the shoulder trying to get me to break the shell that he apparently could already see that I formed from what happened. I tried smiling a smile that would reach my eyes and light them up with life, but I knew I failed miserably when a small frown started to tug at Charlie's lips knowing that my smile was being forced.

I nodded my head as we made our way towards the luggage already feeling slightly better than I had in the past two months. 'See, this was a good idea' I thought to myself as we began to grab my three suitcases that held my personal items that I would need, and no that didn't include a mountain load of books, I actually only brought seven of my favorites and they were all non-magical related too.

After we got four suitcases…_and no, that wasn't all of my belongings_. I had already shipped the more important of my belongings over to Forks when I had first decided to move in with Charlie…We then started to make our way to Forks. On our way to Charlie's we stopped to get a quick bite to eat and then continued on our way to our destination with some small talk catching up on each other's lives, but nothing that involved my parents.

Charlie knew that was still a very touchy and emotional subject for me as it was for him as well. After all, he did lose his big sister to some dark wizards that he barely knew anything about. And he knew that I would come around on my own time when I was good and ready to talk about it.

When we arrived at Charlie's house Charlie explained were everything was located at even though I already knew from my summers of staying here as a kid but maybe he just thought I had forgotten or something? Then he dragged my suitcases up the stairs and showed me to my room. "I know it's not much compared to, well, to what you're used to, but I left everything the same from when you use to visit when you were younger, but I uh…picked out a new bed set for you…well I didn't exactly pick it out, the sales lady said that it was 'exquisite' and that you'd like it…so do you?" he said running a hand through his hair obviously out of his comfort zone when it came to shopping for teenage girls!

"No, no it's lovely, purple's lovely…! Thank you." I told him nodding my head just wanting to be alone to unpack and he seemed to take the hint too, which was nice, and left me alone to my unpacking saying that he had to run by the police station to check up on things.

I sat down on the bed and looked around the small room remembering all the summers that I spent here as a kid and smiled a little at all the good times I had spending here in the small little town away from the big city that I was so accustomed to.

Saying that this room…my new room, was smaller than my room back home was an understatement. You could probably fit two of these rooms in my old bedroom and still have a little room left over, but that was to be expected since back in London I lived in a high upper middle class life seeing as both my parents were very successful dentist that own their own practice. And this house was a lot older being the house that my uncle and mother had grown up in with my grandparents. But the clutter and small space of the room brought a sense of home to it and it made me feel at peace.

I looked over the room once more and realized that really not a lot changed in there. The walls were still the purple-violet color that they were when I was a little kid and the floor was still the hard dark wood that seemed to darken the room slightly, but the one window in the room that faced the side of the house which gave me the view of the huge dense forest was large enough to lighten up the bedroom and bring some light into it, even with the matching violet curtains that went with the bed set draped around the window. The dresser was the same as it was five years ago, which was the last time I was here, dark, large and bulky with a huge mirror on top. The closet was just a big as I remembered it which seemed to be half the size of the bedroom which would be more than enough room to fit all my clothes and shoes.

The bulletin board that Charlie put up when I was eight held all the letters that were written between my mother father and me when I was away here every summer before I started attending Hogwarts and other things such as drawings. The board brought tears to my eyes as I starred at my mother's handwriting, but it also brought a smile to my face as I ran my hand lightly over the crumple up old paper. I sighed and shook my head as I turned back around to face my room.

The only things that seemed to be different were of course the bedspread that lay atop of my full-size bed and the study desk that matched the bulky dresser which held a new and up-to-date model laptop that had a ribbon wrapped around it as a 'welcome home' type of present. Another small smile lit up my face as I sat down at the desk and stared at the laptop in excitement not daring to touch it afraid that I might break it or something.

After a while I sighed and decided that I better really start unpacking instead of just sitting around thinking, so I got up and opened  
one of my three suitcases and began to sort out through my cloths and started to put them away in the spots where they belonged. It took me a total of four and a half hours to get everything sorted and where I wanted it. By that time Charlie got home and when I was finished he asked if I wanted to go to the lodge to get something to eat.

We took the cruiser and sat at the table that we always use to sit at when I came here during the summers and ordered our food. Everyone in the diner was staring at me like they've seen a ghost or something and it was really starting to make me uncomfortable and I felt my face starting to heat up, and then Charlie whispered to me that they just couldn't believe how grown up and beautiful I've become which made me even more uncomfortable then I already was with an even deeper blush.

"I hate this." I mutter to myself under my breath wishing that I could just become invisible at the moment. Sure, I was use to people always starring in my general direction but it's usually always at Harry, never at me, I was nothing special to be looking at. I'm just the bookworm of the group.

"Oh relax 'Mione, they're just amazed at how much you've changed since they've seen you last, which was over five years ago!" Charlie said with a small smile of his own knowing that I hated being the center of attention, just like him, one of the few things he knew for sure we had in common.

"Yes, but still, couldn't they make it a little less obvious?" I hissed under my breath stuffing a French fry in my mouth hastily starring down at my half-eaten plate.

"Well I guess we can get going if you want, plus you'll need your sleep…you do have a big day tomorrow with your first day of school and all!" He said with a little chuckle at hearing my groan of school and first day. I really wasn't looking forward to school…I mean how exciting could a muggle High School be with only four-hundred-and-fifty some kids attending there be compared to studying magic at Hogwarts for six years be?

"Are the kids at school going to be like this too?" I asked quietly as we made our way to the exit after the owner insisted that we didn't need to pay the bill and that it was on the house as a welcome home gift to me.

Charlie only chuckled lightly at me and made his way to the police cruiser ignoring my question all together which pretty much confirmed the answer it for me. So now I was defiantly dreading tomorrow even more then I already was.

When we made it back to Charlie's I told him that I was going to head up and start getting ready for bed. I took a long soothing shower washing over the few permit scars that lined my stomach and back from the war. Then I brushed my teeth, and changed into some of my nice warm cotton PJ's and slipped into bed not at all ready to close my eyes to see the painful expressions on my parents face's and to hear their screams of agony and pain as they were slowly tortured to death with me being held against my will being forced to watch them suffer not being able to do anything but telling them how sorry I was.

This is how it is every night for me, me trying to get a little bit of sleep and failing miserably as it's always ruined with nightmares of that night.

It was even harder than usual to get sleep and that wasn't because of the nightmares, but because of the rain that continued to pour down heavily all night. Sure, I was use to the rain since in England it's raining at least once a week. But never this hard or long unless there was a storm going on. It felt like I could hear every single droplet hit each and every panel on the roof and it irritated me to no end… I tossed and turned till about four in the morning when I finally manage to get a little bit of sleep before the screams and images reached my mind.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, Hermione does replace Bella in this story, sorry…so no; there is no Bella at all in this story. Sorry to those who were hoping there was… :/** **but hey, it's my story and if you don't like it then don't read it! But I do hope you guys do like where it's going and continue to read! :)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V

"I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry,

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're go-"

I sighed slamming my hand down on the alarm clock cutting the muggle song off groaning not wanting it to be that time yet. It was still too early for it to be that time. I wanted so badly to just fling the covers up over my head and rot away underneath them for the rest of forever...I was just too tired to get up and get ready for the atrocious and most likely horrendous day that was ahead of me.

I was so close to falling back into a blank sleep when Uncle Charlie, who most likely knew that I would fall back asleep starting banging on my door asking if I was up and wondered why he couldn't hear me getting up and about. I groaned again and slowly dragged myself out of my warm toasty bed knowing that I had to get moving or else be late for my very first day of a new school, which was something that I really didn't want happening, no matter how badly I didn't want to go.

I lugged my feet to the closet and starred at my cloths in front of me almost in a daze trying to get my brain moving as I tried on deciding on what to wear. Finally I picked out some regular blue jeans that were faded out a little from being worn so many times that fit me perfectly and a plain long sleeve gray shirt that showed just how petite frame really was. I pulled on my green converse and then made my way to my dresser where my mirror was waiting.

I quickly ran my brush through my light brown curly locks, almost blonde when the sun hit it just right that weren't so crazy and wild as they use to be in my younger years. My hair was still really curly, but thank goodness it was now all tamed and soft curls that tumbled down to about my mid-back.

I sighed and placed the brush down slowly and made my way down the hall to the bathroom brushing my teeth quickly and then made my way back to my bedroom ending up looking back in the mirror at the dark round circles beneath my eyes. I stared and looked at a bag that was placed off to the side and decided that I might as well try to look a little less dead than normal and grabbed the make-up bag that my mom tried to convince me to start using before that night happened. She was always loading it with different types of make-up wanting me to express my girly-girl side, but I never did…but now was just as a good of time to start than ever, right?

I heaved a breath and dumped the bag's materials out and looked at all the different types of make-up that my mom had collected for me months before her death…I let out a shaky breath knowing that she would probably be jumping up and down with joy smiling like a crazy loon if she saw me now, and that made me crack a small grin at myself thinking about how happy this would make her.

I grabbed the eyeliner and applied a good amount to my lower lid and then moved onto my eyelashes trying to figure out how to use the eyelash curler properly before putting on a decent amount of mascara, not too much though, just enough to thicken the lashes and make them a bit longer. Then I grabbed the liquid cover up read the directions to use and shook the bottle before opening it and applying just a little to below my eyes were the most of the dark circles were located at and blended it in with my skin tone.

When I looked back in the mirror I had to do a double take, I looked a lot more alive than I had in the longest time and I was astonished at how little make-up I had to use to change that. The dark round circles below my eyes appeared to be less obvious and the gold specks in my brown chocolate eyes seemed to be more visible and apparent from the eye make-up and made my eyes look more mysterious and warm in my opinion. I grabbed my black button up jacket and backpack and dragged my feet out the room and slowly down the stairs out to the kitchen in an absentminded like manner anxious and nervous about the day ahead of me.

Breakfast with Charlie was an awkward and quiet event. The only noise's that could be heard was the clicking and clunking of our spoons hitting our bowls that were filled with cereal. I could tell he didn't know what to say because he's never had to do anything like this before, and really what was there to say to a sixteen year old girl who was starting her first day of muggle high school who's been learning magic for the last six years in the wizarding world on the opposite side of the world? Not much, that's what.

When I was getting close to being done with my food Charlie cleared his throat and nodded his head at me getting ready to say something. "So umm…I found a car for you." He said nervously not really knowing what my respond would be.

"What kind of car?" I asked curious.

"Well it's a pick-up-truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Remember Billy Black down at La Push? We use to go fishing with him a lot during the summers while you were here."

"Um, a little I think..."

"Well, he's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued on when I didn't respond, "So he can't drive anymore and offered me the truck for a really good price."

"How much was it?" I wondered hoping that it wasn't a ton that he was planning on spending on me. He had already done more than enough for me as it was!

"Well for the condition and quietly it's in I got it for a really low price, plus Billy wanted to give me a deal as well seeing as I'm getting it for you."

"Uncle Charlie, how much are you thinking about spending?" I asked knowing that this was just too much for him to do for me.

"Hermione, it's really not that much," He said, sending me a look that told me that he didn't mind spending money on me even though I did mind that he was. It wasn't his job or responsibility to do this and I wished that he would put his money towards something more important like his retirement fund for later on when he would need it.

"Okay. So ahh…what year is it then?"

"Well, it's a little older, but it's in great shape and Billy and his son Jacob have done a lot of work on it over the years and it runs great, he brought it in 1993."

"Did he buy it new?" I asked wondering how old it really was hoping that it wasn't ancient and difficult to drive, I mean I was going to have a hard enough time getting use to driving on the opposite side of the road as it…let's not add on learning how to drive an old piece of metal that was probably more different than all the other vehicles that I've ever been in on top of that!

"Well no, but it's not too old, I believe it's an 81 or 82, somewhere around there" he admitted sheepishly knowing that for me that was probably ancient, but really I was just glad that it wasn't made in the sixties or anything. (Okay so I know in the books and in the movie the truck is in the 60's or something, but I just felt like making it a little newer so yeah…)

"Oh, well thanks Uncle Charlie, but you really don't need to go buying me anything, you're already doing enough for me by letting me move in, and besides I was thinking about buying a car for myself with my own money that I've been saving up over the last few years anyways." I told him not wanting to put an even bigger dent in his wallet then I've already have with him buying me a new laptop and a new bedspread that must have been around a grand or so put together at the least!

"Well, ahh, I kind of already bought it for you, as a 'homecoming gift' you could say." He said with a small smile on his face looking at me nervously. "And more to the point, I just want you to be happy here. And a car would do you some good so that way you can get around easier, plus you could use all that money that you've been saving up to go out shopping or get yourself something that you've really been wanting…"

"That's real kind of you Uncle Charlie, in fact too kind if you ask me." I mumbled really wishing that he wasn't spending all this money on me.

"Well how about we go have a look at it then, and then you can tell me if you like it or not." He suggested standing up from his seat at the kitchen table ignoring the fact that I was trying to tell him that I didn't want him to purchase things for me and that I was just beyond grateful that he was even letting me stay with him and that was more than enough that he could do for me as we made our way out the front door to the driveway were next to his police cruiser now stood an old pick-up truck that stood in perfect condition. "Billy and Jake dropped it off last night…they were going to come in and welcome you home, but you were already asleep. So they told me they'll just have to come back this weekend then…"

I felt my mouth drop open, for a car that was made in the 80's it was in tip-top condition. It was a light baby blue color and there were no dents or scratches on it whatsoever. So it had to have a paint job done to it. And the tires looked like they've only been driven on a few times and the windshield and wipers looked brand-new. The body of the truck looked like any other kind of truck but a little smaller and aged looking. It was perfect and I loved it already!

"Thank you so much Charlie!" I managed to mutter out with wide eyes as I ran towards it throwing the door open and jumping in. I ran my hands over the steering wheel picturing myself driving it already and grinned in excitement at the thought that I had a car, my own car…well truck actually, but whatever, same thing!

After sitting there for another few minutes I decided that now was as good as time as ever to get moving and to start the day. So I ran back inside the house to grab my bag and ran back out the door yelling a quick bye and another thank you to Charlie who was pulling on his belt with his gun hook to it.

I heard a fait 'Good luck!' as the door slammed shut behind me, but I really wasn't paying attention, I just wanted to get on the road and drive my truck already. I threw my backpack beside me on the one long seat, adjusted the mirrors real quick, and then yanked my seatbelt on and then finally started the engine surprised at how easily it turned on. 'Wow Billy Black and his son must have put a lot of time into this' I thought to myself as I made my way out of the driveway slowly trying to get use to the feel of driving on the wrong side of the road, which was a really weird feeling to get used to. But I could already tell that I'd just needed maybe a week or two and then I'll be good with the change.

Finding the high school really wasn't a hard thing to do. All I had to do was go through town and down a side street and there it was, only about five miles from Charlie's. I pulled into the visitor's parking lot and went into the building straight to the main office where a sectary was sitting typing on a computer.

"Hello, can I help you miss?" She asked with a small smile on her face looking up at me through her small glasses that framed her pale face.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I-" I said while she held up her hand like she didn't need any more information than that. Well of course she didn't…everyone probably knew that the police chief's long lost niece and that the daughter of Elizabeth Swan Granger, who they haven't seen since she moved away to Europe when she was only eighteen was finally coming back home where she belonged…_where her family has been rotted at for decades._

"Of course," She said with a nod of her head and began to dig through a small amount of papers that were stack together neatly to her left. "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school in case you get lost, even though I'm sure you won't! This school certainly isn't a place where you could get lost in, but you never know!"

She then highlighted the best route's to get to my classes and handed me a slip of paper that I needed to get sighed by each of my teachers and hand it back into her at the end of the school day. Then she nodded her head once more and told me just like Charlie 'Good luck' and hoped that I would like it here in Forks.

I thanked her and quickly walked back out to my truck hopping in and starting it back up following the small line of cars that were pulling into the other side of the parking lot where the student parking was and parked towards the back of the lot and was pleasantly surprised when I saw that most of the other cars or trucks were either as old as mine or even older, all but one shiny silver Volvo that stuck out like a sore thumb in the mess of the lot. I stared at the Volvo in envy wondering who on earth would have such an expensive and sporty car when you lived in the small little town of Forks that needed heavy duty vehicles and 4-wheel-drive to get you through all year long.

I sighed shaking my head dragging my eyes away from the Volvo and grabbed my map of the school and quickly memorized it and then made my way into the building, once again full of nerves and butterflies. I was staring down at my feet as I quickly made my way towards the school doors not paying attention to my surroundings when the next thing I knew was BAM! I banged into something, and I banged into it hard, and was falling! I closed my eyes preparing for the land on the hard cold pavement to come, but instead it never happened, instead I landed on something much softer than what I had intended to land on.

When I opened my eyes I was staring into the most adorable baby-blue eyes of a boy who looked about my age laying underneath me. I re-shut my eyes in total humiliation, I couldn't believe this was happening, and I could feel my whole face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well hello, you must be Hermione Granger, right?" The cute boy who I was laying on top of said as I opened my eyes once again to see him giving me an adorable smile which matched his adorable blue eyes.

"Uh…um…yes, uh…that's me, Hermione Granger…" I told him sitting up as he did as well resting his hands on my hips to keep me balanced, but that only put us in a very awkward position and I could feel my face burn even more as I looked down to see me straddling his hips. "Oh...um, I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't um…I wasn't watching were I was going and um…sorry!" I rambled on quickly jumping off him and standing up about ready to extend my hand to the boy to help him up as well, but before I could even move my hand he was already standing and brushing his pants off.

"No harm done, well as long as you're all right there's no harm done?" He said looking me over as if to make sure that there wasn't any harm done and that I was okay.

"Oh, no! I'm perfectly fine, no harm done…I mean, you kind of blocked any kind of injury I could've gotten…" I gushed out in a rush feeling the blush creeping deeper into my cheeks.

"Well that's what I was hoping for, can't have you getting hurt on your first day when school hasn't even started for the day, now can we?" He said joking around with me as he nodded his head in the direction of the doors and we both began to make out way into the building as other students began to stop and stare at me as I walked by with the boy.

"Uh…no that wouldn't be too good I suppose..." I mumbled back readjusting my backpack straps self-consciously as we made our way through the halls and crowd as everyone still stared at the boy and me, which sent chills flying down my back.

He snorted and looked at me sideways and smiled slightly before speaking, "I'm Mike Newton by the way, and let me say that it's a pleasure to meet ya Granger!"

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well Mike Newton, and thanks again for saving me from a few scratches and scrapes back there…"

"No problem," He said waving his hand acting like it was no big deal, "It actually saves me from coming up with some lame excuse to introduce myself to you, so it was worth it." He said with another laugh that I found myself liking the sound of it the more I heard it. "So anyways, what's your first class?"

"Uhh, English Eleven with Mrs. Smith."

"Well then, I'll show you the way seeing as we seem to have the same first hour!" He said with a smile showing me the way to the English class.

After English he walked me to my next class and told me 'Good luck' before taking his lead to go to his own second hour class and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little disappointed that we didn't share the same second hour, he made me feel almost normal unlike all the other kids who were openly gaping at me with wide eyes which nerved me to my very core. It was making me really uncomfortable.

The next two classes were really awkward and embarrassing, well it wasn't as different from my first hour, but I had Mike who kept talking and talking to distract me from all the stares…these hours I had no one, and everyone just kept starring and I could hear whisperings of my name wherever I went.

By the end of my third hour a boy who looked about my age or a little older came up to me with a smile on his face. "You're Hermione Granger, right?" He looked at me overly hopeful.

"Um, yes!" I rushed out in uneven breath hoping that he would just go away, but to my luck he didn't, and as soon as I answered his question that sounded more like a statement it seemed like ten or so more heads turned at the same exact moment to look at me.

"Hi, I'm Eric, welcome to Forks!" He said while grabbing my hand and shaking it hastily.

"Thank you, I think." I murmured out trying to yank my hand back before he ripped it off.

"So Hermione, what's your next class?" He said wasting no time as I closed my locker and began to walk down the hall slowly as he followed.

"Government," I said having to look at my schedule to make sure that it really was Government and not some other class. "With Mr. Bebe."

"Hey, we got the same class, I'll walk you there!" He said as he motioned for me to follow him. I sighed and reluctantly followed him. It's not that I didn't appreciate the help it's just that it was really unnecessary. I was more than capable enough to find the class on my own, but I knew that he was just being nice and welcoming to me. When we made it to the class I went up to the teacher and handed him my slip to sign and then he introduced me to the class and asked me all sorts of question about England and how it was like to move halfway across the world from my home.

I simply replied to him and the class that was listing with an intense curiosity that Forks is where my uncle lives, and where my mother and her family grew up so this was where I wanted to be, and this was where I wanted to spend the next year or two at. I didn't mention anything about my parents dying...no one needed to know that detail of my life besides Charlie and I, and I plan on keeping it that way too. The teacher at the mention of my family went into how he went to school with my mother and asked me to send my wellbeing to mother. I didn't know what to say to that, so I simply just nodded my head and took my seat in the only available seat left hoping this teacher wouldn't ask about mum again. He obviously didn't know, which meant he mustn't have been that close to her and I wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans to him.

By the time lunch came around I already had a large group of people to sit with. I couldn't possibly remember all their names yet. But the ones that were the most welcoming and friendly to me were Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela. We sat in the middle of the cafeteria were everyone else was gawking at me like I was an alien from another planet and once again I felt really uncomfortable and out of place.

"So tell me something interesting about yourself Granger?" Mike asked as he leaned forward slightly on the table across from me. He was a friendly enough boy and was very handsome and open about things. I found out that I had my last two classes with him for the day as well, which makes three of my six classes with him.

"Um…um…well, I just turned sixteen a little over four months ago." I told him weakly knowing that's not what he meant by interesting but it was the best I could come up with without telling him about magic and Hogwarts.

"Anything else?" He questioned with that adorable smile on his face. I shook my head back and forth as I thought of things to say but realized that they would all give me away or make me seem like a loony. "Okay, well what are your interests then, do you like the outdoors; swimming; sports…?" He asked.

"Um…I love horseback riding, it was one of the things that I always had to do as much as possibly could when I was younger, but I haven't really had the time for it for the last few years…" I told him, which was the honest truth with the war and everything else that's happened over the last couple years I've been staying at Headquarters not being able to go to the ranch to ride.

"Really, that's cool, so why haven't you had the time then?" he asked.

"Uhh…just reasons I suppose…" I told him not knowing what else to say.

"Anything else you enjoy doing?" He pressed on trying to get to know me better.

"When I was younger I was really into gymnastics', and I took dance for a while. Those two things plus riding filled my life until I was ten almost eleven…even though I really wasn't that talented in dance, but in gymnastics I accelerated in. I continued practicing them all on and off here and there, but not as much as I did when I was child."

"Really, why only till you were ten?" Eric asked as he wrote down every word I wrote which brought my eyebrows together in confusion as to why he was writing what I said down in his little notebook.

"Uh…well I got accepted to a boarding school in Scotland and focused on my studies and simply just didn't have the time. Plus the school didn't offer gymnastics' or dance, so it wasn't really an option." I told the group of kids that were surrounding me opening myself up a little to them.

"You went to a boarding school?" Angela asked with a wave of envy in her voice. "What was it like; did you get homesick at all?"

"It was amazing! That's all I can really say about the experience. There were times that I wished I could go back to visit my parents, but I never really got homesick seeing as the school basically became my home within in the first few weeks of me attending it."

"Really?" Angela was saying and was about to say something else but Jessica beat her to it changing the subject.

"So Hermione, how long are you planning on staying in Forks?" She asked sitting beside me eating bits and pieces of her salad as she asked. "I mean why would you want to live here in boring old Forks when you've lived in London all your life, which is like one the biggest fashion capitals in the world besides New York and Paris?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and starred down at my food "I just wanted a change, and I thought that it was best for me that I got away for a while and get a different view then the London lights all the time." I told her as the whole table listened obviously fascinated into why the new girl was here.

She nodded her head and was about to ask why when Angela who was sitting right across from her gave her look to drop it and thankfully she did. I sighed in relief and started picking at my food not really all that hungry. This food was nothing compared to Hogwarts'. I continued to play with my food until I felt eyes on me.

I looked up gradually and looked around me and saw that about every other student in the cafeteria was staring at me or glancing at me every so often so it really wasn't a surprise that I felt eyes on me. But then when I was about to lower my head to stare back down at my food I was met with darkest eyes that I've ever seen before, but also the most beautiful ones as well. His eyes widen slightly as he realized that I was staring back and whipped his head around to face his untouched food just like I was doing only a moment ago.

He was the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen, breath-taking, _dazzling even_! His medium length bronze hair fit his pale white snow skin so perfectly…he looked like an angel sent down to earth by God himself, in fact the other four people who he sat with on the far side of the cafeteria were all equally amazingly gorgeous and stunning as well. They all took my breath away and I had to remind myself on how to breathe properly before I could feel the curiosity of whom they were ringing in my brain.

"Who are they?" I asked nodding my head in his direction. As soon as I said something his head shot up and stared at Jessica like she shouted out his name and then his eyes flashed over to me and then flashed away just as quickly and went back to his untouched food again. I couldn't help but let out a small shutter as his eyes swapped over me as quickly as they did. It was a weird feeling when he looked at me, as if he wanted to know me and my every thought just like everyone else seemed to want to know in the school but couldn't for some odd reason.

Jessica let out a small girlish giggled and shook her head as I turned to face her, forcing my eyes to leave his handsome face. "That's Edward Cullen and his brother and sister Emmett and Alice Cullen, the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She mumbled under her breath.

"They uh…seem to stand out more than they would like to it seems." I said more to myself then to her.

"Yes!" She agreed with another childish giggle like she was a schoolgirl with a silly crush on the most popular boy in school. "But they are together if you know what I mean." She whispered even quieter than before. "Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie that is. Edward, he's gorgeous of course, I mean just look at him, but don't even think about it…you'll just waste your time just like every other girl in this school has. He doesn't date and likes to stick to himself when it comes to girls. It seems that none of us are quite good enough for his standards or attractive and pretty enough for him." She uttered out with a tone that sounded like she was one of those many girls that tried to go after him but got turned down, and I couldn't help but try to suppress a small laugh at that.

I shyly looked back at the table where the five of them sat at and saw that his face was partway turned away from me, but I could have sworn that I saw his cheek lift slightly, as if he was trying to hide his smile as well. After a few more minutes the five of them got up together throwing their untouched plates of food away and left the cafeteria without a word, and Edward didn't glance at me again which made me feeling slightly saddened for some strange odd reason which baffled me into why I even cared if he looked at me again or not.

* * *

**Review please and if you haven't realized some of things in my story are going to be a little different than in the book, but hopefully you'll still like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's P.O.V

I sighed when the bell rang and got up slowly with the rest of the people at my table and made my way to Biology with Mike. We entered the class and I was immediately reminded of the greenhouses at Hogwarts with all the different type of plants and vegetation in the warm room. But this room was nowhere in comparison to the Hogwarts Greenhouses in the least…the classroom honestly didn't even measure up to the Hogwarts Greenhouses! But it did seem to be more advance compared to other muggle Biology classrooms that I have seen.

I walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him my slip to get his signature. He sent me a small welcoming smile and handed me the slip back along with an old book that looked about ready to fall apart and motioned towards a lab table in the back of the room where the only open seat was. I nodded my head in thanks and sighed grateful that he didn't make me introduce myself to the class like all my previous teachers had done so far today.

As I began to make my way to the back of the class where the open seat was I instantly recognized the boy, Edward, as the person who would most likely be my new lab partner since he was sitting at the same lab table as my new seat was at and I felt my heat quicken and I sighed hoping that this hour would go by fast so that I wouldn't do anything stupid or clumsy in front of him, which I am known to do from time to time, especially when I'm nervous and unsure of myself.

But as soon as I sat in the seat next to him he froze and went rigid. I looked over at him curious to why he seemed to freeze and saw that his hand was covering his nose and mouth, almost as if I smelled. And me being self-consciously, I sniff my hair wondering if I did in fact smelled and if it really was that horrid to have to cover your mouth and nose…but my hair smelled like vanilla and cream and I know that it's a usual shampoo and scent that many people, _preferably girls_, love to use so it couldn't be that?...Maybe he was just a loony, I thought to myself readjusting myself in my seat moving slightly away from him more so while still looking at him from the corner of my eye warily.

He also moved his body away from me; shifting to the side on an angle that would face his body away from mine, and his other hand gripped the side of the desk as if it were to help hold him upright. He stared at the desk with his dark eyes and he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor of the classroom in the rhythm of the classroom clock was.

Looking down I stared down at my empty notebook trying to ignore him. But it was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I sighed yet again shaking my head positive that I now had another Draco Malfoy on my hands, and that was something that I really wasn't looking forward to…sure Malfoy switched to the light side, but that still didn't mean that he wasn't a vulgar insufferable ferret who I couldn't stand being around. And so far this guy seemed to be just like the ferret, thinking he's better than me without even knowing me! And what even angered me more so is that for some reason it hurt to know that he didn't like me before he even had a chance to get to know me and who I even was!

I let out a bottomless breathe and tilted my head away from him as well and angled my body even more off to the side just like his so that way I wouldn't have to face him or look at him and started to write down the notes that were on the board wishing that the bell would ring already and end this tortures lesson.

Halfway through the class I snuck a glance at him and jumped slightly when I saw that he was now glaring at me openly with a dangerous glint in his eye. The insides of me froze instantly as his glare deepened as he noticed that I was looking. I quickly looked back down at my notebook wondering why he was having such an effect on me when I had faced worse…much, much worse!

When the bell did ring the first person that was out the door was him, and I couldn't believe how fast he had got to the door, it was almost un-human in a way. I grabbed my book and was greeted by Mike as we exited the classroom and he escorted me to gym, which was thankfully my last class of the day!

"So, uh, did you like stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that?" Mike asked as we neared the gym. "Even though I don't know the guy all that well…but I've never knew that he could be so stand-offish to ignore you like that on your first day and all."

"Was that the boy that I sat next to in Biology?" I asked trying to play dumb cringing at the thought that someone else noticed the coldness between the Cullen boy and myself as well.

"Yea," he answered. "He looked like he was in some sort of pain or something."

"Yea well I don't know what's wrong with him; I've never spoken to him before so I have no idea what's wrong with him or why he acted like that?"

"Well, he's a weird one…I'll tell you that." He said giving me an adorable smile lingering by my side as we stood outside the girl's locker room instead of continuing on to the boy's one. "I mean, if I were lucky enough to sit by you without already knowing you, I would have talked to you that's for sure." I smiled at him kindly and giggled as I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks and neck at his comment before parting our ways with each other for us to both change.

Gym was like my own personal Hell. Sure, I was more than enough in shape and had a strong endurance from running around with Harry and Ron after all these years…and also from all the war training, and actually being in the war itself defiantly put one in shape, but I haven't played any of these muggle sports in years and they all felt foreign and awkward to me and I found myself exhausted and panting for breath by the end of the hour. It was awful, and I knew that certain muscles of mine were going to be sore tomorrow after not being used in years and mentally I cringed knowing that I was going to most defiantly be aching tomorrow.

Then after what felt like eternity the last bell of the day was finally ringing and I sighed in relief knowing that the hardest day was finally over and behind me. I quickly changed and grabbed my stuff from my locker before heading back to the main office to hand in my slip of teacher signatures. But when I walked into the little office I thought about turning right back around and coming back in about ten or twenty minutes or possible not even coming back at all.

Edward Cullen stood right before me in front of the receptionist's desk.

I could recognize his tousled bronze hair anywhere by now. I could tell that he was arguing with her in a low and demanding voice.

I was shocked when I realized that he was arguing with the lady at the front desk over switching out of fifth hour biology to another time. He was practically begging to be put into any other hour that was available, which was the only class that we shared together…_thankfully_…but he was getting no such luck with the look that the sectary was giving him with a genuine apologetic look in her eyes that she couldn't move him out of that class.

The office door opened beside me and small gush of air blew my hair in my face blinding me temperedly in that direction as a girl a little younger than me walked in with a small smile in my direction before slipping a note in a wire box and then exited the room again. When I was able to see again I saw that Edward Cullen immediately stiffened and turned around slowly to send me a piercing glare.

His face was absolutely gorgeous, flawless, expect for the hate-filled eyes that were directed towards me. I felt myself become rigid and go white as his black eyes locked onto mine for a mere second. But it felt like eternity to me instead of just a mere second. I also felt a wave of fear overcome me before I pushed it aside and narrowed my eyes back at him before he turned back around to face the lady once again.

"Never mind then." He said rapidly. "I can see that it's impossible, thank you so much for your help and for being so kind and patient with me." He gritted out between his teeth, and then quickly turned around in one swift motion and glided to the door swiftly without even a glance my way before exiting. I shivered and shook my head in confusion and hurriedly walked up to the desk and handed the lady my slip with all my teacher's signatures.

"So how did your first day go sweetie?" She asked kindly, smiling at me with interest obviously hoping that it went all right and smoothly.

"It went okay." I managed to murmur out trying to regain the color to my face that I knew was drained from the hard intense glare.

"Did you make any new friends?" She questioned as she scanned the list quickly before setting it aside.

"Um, yes I suppose I did…" I mumbled awkwardly just realizing that the people that I did meet and befriended me today really were my friends...or at least they could be consider as friends or were going to be my friends, hopefully that is.

"Well that's good, you should probably be heading back home now, I don't want to be holding you up. I'm sure you have plenty of homework and stuff to catch up on." She said with another kind smile. I smiled back and nodded my head once before exciting the office making my way over to the student parking hoping into my truck thinking of the events that had happened so far in the day.

I've already made quite a bit of friends and already one enemy…so I guess it really wasn't that different from Hogwarts…well besides for the whole magic thing and all! I quickly turned on the engine and pulled out of my parking spot and started to drive out when I felt someone's eye burning into my skull. I stopped and waited for the car in front of me to pull out and cautiously looked around to find that none other than the Cullen boy himself standing next to the silver shiny Volvo, which shouldn't have surprised me that the car, was his with his 'family' looking over at him confused and then looking in my direction even more confused.

I shook my head and stepped on the gas as the car in front of me finally started to move and quickly pulled out of the parking lot going a lot faster than I probably should have, but I just wanted to get away from him and his murderous stare that left the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up. When I got back to Charlie's…I mean home, I quickly ran upstairs and into my room throwing myself onto my bed letting the tears flow.

It was just all too much for me, everything was happening way too fast! First the war coming and going as quickly as it did, killing hundreds of innocent lives and not so innocent lives, and then my parents being brutally tortured and murdered. Me, deciding that England and Hogwarts no longer held a place for me any longer and that I no longer belonged there. Moving here so suddenly without much thought over it, and then within the first day of actually living here starting a whole new school where I knew no one I somehow already managed to make an enemy without even one word to him! It's just so overwhelming and I can't handle all this stress anymore and I just couldn't help but let all the tears that I've been holding in since that tragic night out.

When Uncle Charlie got home later that night around six, I was still curled up into a little ball on my bed shaking and trembling not being able to control my sobs as he walked into the room to check up on me and see how my first day went. He knew that I was crying over my parents and everything else that was happening so fast and gently rubbed my back soothingly as silent tears rolled down his face as well knowing that everything was never going to be the same like it once was before that night two months ago and that I was going to need time before I healed from all the hurt and pain.

We also both knew that I was going to have to forgive myself before I could actually heal properly, and I honestly at the time didn't think that I was ever going to be able to forgive myself, I believed that my parents deaths was my fault, even though a small part of me knew that they and everyone else didn't blame me for what happened…I just needed to realize that it wasn't my fault for what happened and I didn't think that there was ever going to be anyone to change my mind about that and help heal my heart and make it feel one again instead of being torn in two, _but boy was I wrong_! I was in for one hell of a ride of a roller coaster and I didn't even know it, but I would soon.

Uncle Charlie and I stayed like that all night until eventually I fell asleep numb from the long dragging day exhausted to my very core from crying so heavily for the first time in so long.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Next chapter Edwards's P.O.V**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's P.O.V

The new girl…there was something about her that pulled me to her and it unnerved me. She brought out the monster in me, the beast, and today while I sat next to her in class the one thing that I wanted most was to wrench her fragile scrawny body over to me in one swift movement and sink my teeth into her tasty blood that smelled so much more alluring than any other human's blood that I ever smelled or tasted before. I wanted her and craved her like the sick animal I was and I hated myself for it! I hated her for it, why was she doing this to me?

Her scent is so much more inviting and mouthwatering then all the other humans and I don't know how or understand why. She stands out more than any other person that I've ever come in contact with and I don't know if I can control myself when I'm around her. I've only known her for less than a day and I'm already going weak and losing myself to the appeal of her blood!

I know my family noticed my uptight behavior today and they want answers to what was the cause is by the questions that they are asking in their minds. But I'm not too sure if I should tell them that the new girl, Hermione Granger, has somehow managed to get under my skin within only one class period of sitting next to her.

I was doing so well too before she suddenly decided to up and move here, choosing now that she wanted to spend quality time with her uncle. Why couldn't she have waited another year or two before coming here, at least until we had gone? My family and I were adjusting well to Forks, just like we had all those years ago when we were here before. We enjoy how much we're able to come out during the day thanks to the clouds and rainy days here, but now I'm not so sure if these lovely days are going to last much longer with my need and hunger for her blood.

It's absolutely maddening at how much I desire and want her the way I do! If I had known that there was such a scent and smell as wonderful as hers then I would have gone looking for her ages ago and made her mine...I shook my head in disgust and outrage at the thought of making her like me. I don't even know where that thought came from and what possessed me to even think that came from…I just want her blood, nothing else, I don't want her, just her blood!

I shook my head to get the image of her standing beside me with the same color eyes as mine and began to think of what she was hiding. I know there's more behind her story then just wanting to spend more time with her uncle…no one else knows as far as I can tell, but then again humans tend to overlook and miss things all the time and she's a lot more talented than others at hiding her emotions, she's obviously had practice at doing so.

She was leaving something out today when she would speak of her past and self today to the other humans and I want to know what it is that she left out, what she wasn't willing to let others know. I wanted to know what possessed her to leave her home back in England to come halfway across the world to one of the most poorly weather cites in the Northern Hemisphere besides just her uncle. There just had to be more to her story then what she was revealing, and it would be so easy to find out if there wasn't just one 'minor' glitch…like the little fact that I can't read her mind or get any kind of stray thought or image from her!

Every time I tried to I'd just get a blank! At first I thought something was wrong with me, but when I would move on to the girl next to her or the boy across from her I could hear their thoughts perfectly fine, it's just her that I can't hear! Never before has this happened to me and I don't know why it's happening now? First her blood is more tempting than any other and now her mind is like a closed door that's unable to open for me!

It's confusing and frustrating to no end and I can tell the others can sense my uneasiness of the new girl and they continued to wonder why and what one human girl could possible do to cause such hostility from me on our way home. But they do all agreed with me and each one another that she does smell different from the rest of the humans but nothing too abnormal that would make them want to taste and crave her blood like I seem to want to do so badly.

Also when I looked into her eyes today and held them for a second I noticed how much older they looked…it was as if she's been through way too much for her age and has seen way too much then any sixteen year old should have seen so far in their life. I could see the sadness and pain in her eyes that were exposed for the whole world to see. But it seemed that no one else had noticed the emotions in her eyes besides me. I also noticed the look of guilt and sorrow in her deep chocolate eye as well and for just a moment I wanted to somehow make that pain go away and comfort her for some odd reason…but it only lasted for a moment before I realized who she was again, and that she brought the monster out in me far worse than any other human has ever done to me in my one hundred years of existence, and that even going to her to try and comfort her was absolutely bizarre and mad.

'What's wrong?' I heard Alice's thoughts as she sat in the front passengers seat beside me as I sped our way home, which was located a little outside of town away from all human smells so that we could relax and be ourselves.

"It's that new girl," I said barley above a whisper but knew that they all could hear me. "There's something about her that unnerves me."

"There's something about her that unnerves me as well." Jasper said from the backseat. "I think we're all drawn to her somewhat by her scent, there's something there that I haven't smelled in a long time…I've smelled it before, I know I have. But I'm not sure what it is…and it's been a while since I have."

"I like her!" Alice said with a small smile on her face already making plans in her head to introduce herself and thinking of ideas for them to hang out and get to know each other. I groaned at the thought of Alice trying to be friends with a human, especially her out of all humans. "She seems very nice and-"

"You don't even know her!" I snapped cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yes, but that will all change." Alice said as images of her and Hermione popped into my mind of them laughing and talking to each other like they've known one another their whole lives. I narrowed my eyes at her as she shrugged her shoulders innocently.

'Hey, I just see the course of the future, I don't make it up.' She said in her head knowing that the others couldn't hear this way as I turned into our long private drive speeding down that as well.

"Is she afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked excitedly from his spot.

"I'm not sure." I muttered.

"Well didn't you just go inside her mind like you do with everyone else?" He questioned getting impatient wanting to know if someone else was scared of him so that he could add to his already mountain high ego.

"Because I can't." I snapped.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jasper questioned curious, as he looked me in the eye from the rearview mirror.

"I just can't-for some reason I can't get into her mind like I can everyone else…it's almost like she's blocking me out but not knowing she is…she's different somehow..." I muttered feeling overwhelmed and exhausted by the events of the day even though I can never really be truly worn out…it was just my mind that was exhausted.

"How's that possible?" Rosalie asked picking at her nails not looking the least bit interested in the conversation, but I knew she was. She was wondering how on earth a human girl could manage to keep me out of her mind when even she a 'vampire' or any of the others like us couldn't!

"I don't know." I told them turning the car off and then speeding inside to talk to Carlisle about what was happening to me and why it was happening.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

The next day at school was better, but it was also worse than the previous day in a way too. It was better because I knew what to expect but it was still not the greatest because everyone was still starring and pointing at me and whispering about me as I walked past them. But now I had Mike with me and he was a nice guy to be around and seemed to be a real nice boy, and Charlie likes him. Says his family's a real good one, and that he would be a great person to hang around with and get to know.

It was worse because I was even more tired than I usually was…the nightmares were getting worse. Not only am I witnessing my parents murder over and over again, but now I was reliving the final battle again in my sleep, and I don't know if I can handle the lack of sleep and the nightmares anymore, it's getting to be too much for me…

It was also worse too because everyone still wanted to know everything about me and kept asking me all sorts of questions that I had to make up lies about. Plus, the Cullen boy was being even colder towards me then he was yesterday, and it was really starting to get on my nerves, I mean how can a human being hate another human being so much without even knowing them…? He just doesn't make any sense to me.

Lunch was really awkward; I could feel all the eyes of his 'family' on me like they were trying to figure out some kind of mystery, and that frightened me. What if they somehow found out my secret, and now know that I'm a witch and that my parents were murdered because of me? Is that why he seems to hate me so much, because he can see right through me and knew all my secrets and knew that their deaths were my fault?

He must have told his family too and that's why they're staring at me like this, analyzing every move I make…it all makes sense to me and I know that I had to be even more careful and cautious now just in case my theory was accurate and that they do somehow know now.

I can't even begin to understand what would happen if I'm right. Would they tell others, will they hold it over my head, or would they just torture me with the knowledge of them knowing and with me not knowing if they were going to tell or not? It's all very frustrating and annoying and I can't wait to get back to the secrecy of my room to get rid of their knowing stares.

When it came to Biology I was tensed and on alarm making sure that I didn't show any of sign of dissimilarity of anyone else in the room. I didn't want to give him any reason whatsoever to think me as 'different' or 'out of the ordinary' in an unusual way that would prove my speculation correct about him finding out my secret.

His body was once again turned away from me and he gripped the side of desk again as if he was trying to retain himself from doing something as he stared me down from the corners of his eyes. I wrote down my notes hastily starring at the board and then at my notebook not wanting to give him the satisfaction that his eyes that were boiling into the side of my head were sending chills down my spine.

I knew he knew that I knew that he was glaring at me and I think it got to him that he knew he wasn't going to get a reaction from his glare…after all, putting up with Slytherins for the last six years and death eaters for the last year, a glare from a 'harmless' seventeen year old boy couldn't be as scary and dangerous…but boy, if I was looking back into his dark hate-filled eyes I probably would have thought twice before saying that he was harmless. If looks could kill I'd probably be dead ten times over by now!

By the time school was over I quickly raced out of the building and jumped into my truck turning it on as they all lunged around their shiny Volvo staring at me and watching ever move I made while Edward glared at me from the inside of his car waiting impatiently for them to get in so they could leave and get home.

Once I finally made it in the truck and turned it on and got it moving I once again sped out of the parking lot trying to get home as fast as I could wanting to get all the eyes off of me. Mainly their eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if you think if you think I'm making Hermione a tad out of character from the Harry Potter books, and a bit too much like Bella at the moment…but I promise that she isn't going to stay like this shell of who she used to be! She will be the strong-headed clever brave girl again, who isn't afraid of anything (besides failing school of course)! It's just going to take some time because she's healing from the loss of her parents, and from the war…**

**And besides it's only the first couple of chapters and I'm only just getting into the story. And yes, this is my Twilight version with Hermione in it instead of Bella, so yes Bella is not going to be in this story, sorry…And yes some parts of this is going to be similar to the first 3 books and all 7 books of HP, because obviously this is a mix of Twilight and Harry Potter and both of the books are amazing and have an amazing storyline and I want to keep some of same storyline in my story so it's not like completely whack! But it's also going to be a lot different than the books as well, but you're just going to have to wait and read for those parts, so just relax and read! :)**

**So review and tell me what you guys think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's P.O.V

The next few weeks were all a blur to me, my body was exhausted from the lack of sleep. The nightmares would just not end, and now no amount of make-up would cover up the evidence of my unhealthy sleeping patterns.

I could tell Charlie was starting to get worried with the dark circles under my eyes. But I tried to depress his worry by telling him it was just from all the stress from all the new and different things that were being thrown at me in the last couple of weeks and luckily for me he brought it. He just told me that this weekend I needed to get some well-needed rest and needed to relax and I absolutely agreed with him one hundred percent! And since today was Friday that meant the resting would began as soon as the last bell rung at school. _Thank the Lord!_

School was school…I tried avoiding being the center of attention, like always. And thankfully after the first few days the stares started to die down, but unfortunately they did not from the Cullen's.

They continue to stare and watch my every move. It was almost like they were studying me and trying to figure me out…which I'm not going to lie, it frighten me some! They seemed different, they weren't like the rest of the muggles around here, something was off about them…but I couldn't quite put my finger on what the differences were besides the strange color of their gold eyes and their extremely stunning good looks of course. They were pale, yes, paler then everyone else, but so was Malfoy…even though I don't think he was _that pale_, but they were close to the same paleness though.

I thought of one Cullen in particular as I drove my way to school through. He was such a mystery to me, it was like a puzzle I couldn't piece together and that frustrated me to no end. He was so cold to me all the time. When we would have to work with our lab partners he would just work on his own and for me the same. It was clear to me that he wanted nothing to do with me whatsoever and it actually hurt my feelings some that he seemed to hate me for no reason whatsoever. I had done nothing to him that I know of, so I don't know why he's being so hostile towards me?

So when 5th period came today it was much to my surprise and shock when he greeted me with a polite and quiet "Hello."

"Uhh hello," I said looking around not sure if it was really me he was intending the hello to or if it was someone behind or beside me that I hadn't noticed just yet.

"I would like to express my sincere apologies for my impoliteness over these last few weeks, I haven't...uhh been feeling too well you could say." He said in an angelic voice that left goose-bumps running on my arms.

"It's fine, completely understandable I suppose if you were not feeling well," I mumbled out, not entirely sure what else to say to the gorgeous angel sitting next to me as I began writing down my notes that the teacher wrote on the board before the class had began.

"Again, I really hope you can accept my apology and forgive my rude behavior."

"Apology accepted, thank you for apologizing." I whispered back softly looking up at him quickly with a tightlipped smile before looking back down to continued to take my notes.

It was quiet for sometime before we had to do our partner work and I started to gather my own equipment like always when he stopped me saying, "Don't worry about it, I've got the equipment."

I felt my mouth drop open, "You want us to work together, like me and you work side by side and communicate with one another…like actually _talking_?" I uttered out in a dumfounded voice trying to figure out where this sudden nice side of him was coming from and more importantly why. But I came up with nothing; I was drawing a complete blank to his sudden change in behavior.

"Yes, why not?" Edward said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, we haven't spoken a word or worked together at all since my first day arriving here…I suppose I wasn't expected you to want to work together is all…" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, we are partners after all, are we not?" He said trying to lighten the mood with a small chuckle in his voice that sounded like a sweet melody to me.

"Yes, we are..." I replied slowly and quietly as he stood there with a small smile on his face and I sat back down on the stool as he gathered the equipment and materials that we needed for our assignment.

Edward and I worked in silence for most of the period, each of us doing our own part and getting most of the work done. It was much more efficient to work together it got the job done a lot quicker, even though we both knew what we were doing on own fairly well working together got our task done at a much faster pace than the other students. We were writing down our findings in the lab both concentrating on what we were writing until he stopped what he was doing all together and watched me with curiosity in his eyes.

At first I tried to ignore it, but then it just started to get on my nerves and I snapped my head up asking "What" a bit louder than I intended to catching the attention of a few students nearby at one of the other lab tables.

"Nothing…never mind," He shook his head going back to his work on the assignment.

"No, tell me!" I demanded stopping my work wanting to know what he was thinking and what he was going to ask before.

"Well, I was just wondering…why is it that you only seem to let people know only half the story…?" He asked quietly not wanting the others that were nearby us to overhear us.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked a bit snippy wondering where he was going with this, and what he meant by half the story.

"Just from what I've observed, you really haven't let anyone in to whom you really are, you seem to exclude a lot of details about yourself that others would very much like to know."

"I like my privacy." I muttered back, "And why the sudden interest with who I really am all of a sudden?" I inquired starring back at him narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Just curious is all." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I…well…I guess I just haven't meant anyone who I feel I can really talk to here…" I said without even realizing I said that.

"Do you think you could talk to me?"

"I don't even know you, and besides the past two weeks since I've meet you, you've been nothing but rude to me or ignoring me!"

"Yes, and I have apologize for that…I know my behavior was inexcusable and uncalled-for, but I do hope we can make a fresh start and be able to be friends" He said his eyebrows pulling together waiting for my answer.

"Okay…uhh Hermione Granger…" I said reaching my hand out towards him.

"Edward Cullen," He said hesitating a little before reaching his out to mine shaking it lightly. As soon as our hands touch I gasped at how cold his was and pulled back from him as he looked away out the window.

I couldn't read his face that well, but he looked angry and upset with himself over what just happened. I couldn't put the pieces together in my head to why he was upset over this, but it was strange. It was just a handshake, sure his hand was a bit colder than others but it wasn't anything to be upset over, was it? "Edward, are you…are you okay?"

"Yes…fine…" He uttered out in a forceful voice shocking me a little at how fast his mood change.

"Are you sure…?" I asked tentatively wanting to know where the sudden mood-swing had come from and why.

"Yes." He forced out of lips still not looking at me.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion not understanding why he was acting like this now, it made no sense, "Ahh well it was nice talking to you Edward…see you Monday then," I said awkwardly as I looked up at the clock as the bell rung.

"You as well Hermione." He replied a bit calmer as I grabbed my belongings and made my way out of the classroom and to my locker.

The rest of the day went by quickly; when I got home I went straight up to my room and lay on my bed thinking about Edward. There was something off about him and his family, they were different and it was more than what met the eye. I wanted to know what was different about them and why they seemed to keep their distance from everyone else. I wanted to know why they kept to only themselves and what secret I could tell they were hiding form the rest of us.

That night was the first night that I didn't have nightmares…instead it was filled with dreams of Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's P.O.V

"Why does it seem like you have seen so much more than someone your age should have seen already?" Edward asked me the following Monday when the teacher's back was turned away from us going through his stack of papers trying to decide what else to put in today's lecture and notes debating if he should end them here or not.

"And why do you think that?" I asked him slowly, pausing in my notes glancing at him quickly wondering what he was going on about…he always seemed to be the one person to be asking what no one else would ever think of or wonder to ask here, which I found kind of odd.

"Your eyes…they're so much older than what they should be. They look as if you've seen what no typical teenager should have seen in life already, or what any normal human being should have seen in a full lifetime…" he said staring at me as if he was almost trying to will the answers to pop out of my mind for him to read.

"Well, what if I'm not a normal human?" I asked rising my eyebrows up at him being teasing manner trying to lighten the mood with a laugh thinking he'd take it as a joke, but he didn't. That seemed to make him even more intent on getting his answers then before! _Great…_

"And why wouldn't you be like any of these other people in this room?" he moved his hand around motioning to all the other kids that sat around us as they talked about their weekends and what they did over the short break.

"Well, why do you seem so out of the ordinary from all the other's in this room then?" I shot back, knowing that he wasn't like all the others either. I couldn't tell if he was just raised old fashion…_well really old fashion_…or if there was just something entirely different to him and his perfect family.

Instead of responding to my question to his question he just raised his eyebrows almost as in telling me that I wasn't being fair in this conversation. I sat there narrowing my eyes at him not wanting to cave first to answering, but his eyes were just so intense and had this strange effect on me.

I sighed, "I haven't the simplest life I guess you could say…" I said unsure on how to exactly answer his question without trying to sound rude or give too much away that would make him want to interrogate me even more than what he already was doing. I really don't need the suspicion or anymore of this attention that this town was already giving me. Especially after the events of last year.

But he already knew there was something off about me from all the other people in this town and their big mouths of gossip. I was 99% sure of it.

"What was so hard about it?" he asked turning his body facing me giving me his full attention. On the inside I cringed, I really desperately did not want someone to give me this much attention. I've never been good with being the center attention. I've always tended to be the one who had a low profile never trying to be the one in the limelight. I hated having people point and whisper about me trying to figure me out, it hit a nerve in me, but over the last few years I have gotten better with ignoring it and being more comfortable with the stares and whispers after being so close with Harry.

I sighed trying to put together what I was going to say in my head that would give the best answer without a lot of detail before finally saying it, "It wasn't exactly a hard life, at times yes it was, but then again who's life isn't hard at times…it was more challenging than anything else…very demanding and stressful. Too stressful at times," I paused before adding, "Not that I would admit that to the people back home." I laughed as I said the last part; I could never let anyone back home know the stress and pressure I've felt over the years with trying to always have the right answer for everyone when they needed them. I knew they always counted and depended on me for knowing the answers and being quick with my mind when we were in a sticky situation, and I know it would devastate them if they knew that I sometimes felt the heavy burden of that every once in a while.

"Why was it so challenging?" He asked more fascinated with my past then what was going on in the present. He wasn't even paying attention to the notes the teacher was writing onto the board now at all, he wasn't even trying to make a show that he was paying attention either! Why he, '_Edward Cullen_', the boy who Jessica and the rest of my new friends have told me who ignores every single person in this town besides his family is now suddenly interested in me is just something that I can't quite comprehend. He and his family from what I understood only stuck to themselves and hardly ever talked to anyone outside themselves, so the sudden interest since I moved here was just odd.

"Why all the interest in my life?" I asked putting my pencil down on my notepad sighing giving up on trying to pay attention to the teacher as long as the strange boy next to me continue to converse with me turning my body sideways facing him directly.

"Just trying to figure you out. You like a puzzle and I can't find all the pieces yet," He said as his eyebrows pulled together staring at me baffled, "You are difficult for me to read and to figure out. I can usually understand someone very easily, but you on the other hand… it's very frustrating when I can't figure someone or something out just by looking at them."

"Ahhh, so you're one of those kinds of 'people'?" I said lifting my eyebrows with a small smirk on my face.

"I'm one of what kinds of 'people'?" He said closing his eyes almost like he was in pain trying to figure out what my teasing meant.

My smirk left my face immediately, "I didn't mean anything bad by it! Sorry! I just meant that you're one of those types of people that like to observe others to get a good idea of who they are, and how they act, or what their next move might be…I use to do that a lot when I was younger."

"I see…I guess I am aren't I?" He laughed running a hand through his gold locks with a boyish grin on his handsome face.

"I guess so..." I said with a small laugh as well pausing for a moment before taking a deep mouthful of air tilting my head to the side giving him a small pointed look before continuing. "Okay, well um what exactly do you want to know about me then…?"

"Why did you move here to Forks?" He paused, "besides wanting to spend more time with your Uncle of course?" He said swiftly not missing a beat at all.

"I-I well…it's complicated…" I stuttered out not sure if I could trust him or not. In my head I knew I shouldn't tell him, because I didn't know if he was trustworthy or not. But for some reason I was just getting this pulling feeling and urge that I could tell him anything and that he would be there for me to lean on no matter what. But then again you never knew. Being in a war makes you learn things the hard way…no one is ever what they truly seem, even your closest friends can turn on you, or one of your biggest enemy can turn out to be your alliances in the end.

He grinned at me encouragingly, "I'm pretty good with complicated," he said almost as if it was a joke that I didn't quite catch.

"Okay…" I murmured starring into his compelling eyes before looking down at my lap. "Some things happened back home…some really bad things. And I needed to just get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. My p-parents, well they…they d-died a few months ago in a nasty accident…and I couldn't be there any longer, I just really needed a break from it all…" I whispered not realizing how soft my voice had become towards the end and wondered if he had even heard me.

"I'm sorry," Edward said as I looked up at his face, there were all sorts of emotions playing out on his face, "Losing one's parents is never an easy thing, no matter what age you are."

I nodded my head turning away from him going back to my notes not knowing where to continue the conversation at. I still wasn't ready to talk to anyone about that night. Even the people who needed to know about that night only knew the main things that happened, I never did go into full detail with them about it and they never pushed into knowing unless it was a must for them to know.

"Do you mind me asking how they died? It's okay if you're not comfortable or up to it to answer, I just want to understand and possibly help as well." He said in a kind voice that made it hard and almost impossible for me to be rude to.

"They were murdered." I gritted out through clutch teeth, my grip on my pencil tightened thinking of the death eaters that ruined it all. The death eaters that got away. The ones who everyone in the Order and Ministry are now looking for. They were fugitives for the murder and crimes they made against the 'chosen one's' best friend, or known as 'Hermione Granger' the heroine of the war.

I refused to look at him after uttering out those three words, I didn't want to see the pity on his face, I didn't want the 'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry' speech, I've heard it too many times already, and one more time would be one way too many.

My body became tense and I could feel my temper go up thinking of the death eaters that got away and before I could even blink a becker that was sitting on our lab table exploded into a thousand little pieces scattering all over our desk and skidding off the lab table falling onto the floor. Everyone turned to face our desk and the teacher just sighed muttering "There goes another one," thinking that another careless students either drop it or it got knocked over from an absentminded student messing around who wasn't paying attention to his or her's surroundings.

"That was uh weird." Edward said with a frown on his face not sure what exactly just happened.

"Yea, I don't know what just happened…?" I said in shock.

I knew he believed me; I was good at cover-up's when things that weren't supposed to happen did, even though the shocked part I didn't really have to act…I truly was in shock that the becker exploded. Before Edward could say anything else the bell rung and I grabbed my things starring down at the floor as I walked out of the classroom not sparing one look back at him.

I was freaking out on the inside I knew the becker exploded cause of me. I knew it was because my emotions had got the best of me. But what the confusing part was that only very powerful wizards and witches could do magic without wands even when their emotions got the best of them, and I wasn't one of those very powerful witches, I just a muggle-born. Even Harry could hardly do wand-less magic, and when he could, he spent hours of concentration to do so, and that was only to lift a feather in the air!

I practically ran to my locker and yanked it open shoving my books onto the top shelf grabbing my next hour's supplies before closing it. I jumped a little when I turned; because no surprise there stood the ever so perfect Edward Cullen who seemed to not ever want to leave me alone, ever!

"Is there really something else you need to know about me? Are you like doing some kind of study on new kids or some secret story for the school newspaper to who the new girl is?" I spat out at him, getting aggregated with the boy. I was nervous, my emotions were all over the place and with his presents around I was scared that I would make something else explode.

"Please excuse my impoliteness. I realize you get very upset talking about your past, but maybe talking to someone, perhaps one of your new friends or your uncle could help you cope with your lost?" He said looking down at me since he towered over my 5'2 body by at least a full foot making him around 6'2.

"Look I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I don't know you, and I most certainly do not trust you, so if you would please stop asking so many questions, and don't act like you know what is best for me or what could help with my situation. I know what's best for me better than anyone else and I don't need people trying to tell me otherwise." I snapped out.

"I apologize, and completely understand your anger towards me, but trust me it will help greatly if you do talk to someone about this…I just want to help is all." He said kindly doing his weird eye squinting thing again.

"I don't need your help with coping with anything or a shoulder to cry on if that's what you think. I am a strong person and can handle a lot more than what it looks like. I've been through a lot more than what you could ever imagine and because of what I've been through its thought me to be strong and brave in any situation!" I snapped making sure he was to know that just because I looked fragile right now on the outside didn't mean I was on the inside.

I gave him one final look before turning my back to him and storming down the hallway towards the staircase making my way to my next class in a huff of anger. "The nerve of some people!" I muttered stomping up the stairs violently to my next class not caring if I looked like a sight to other kids or not.

I just wanted to fit in with the people around here; not be interrogated like I was some sort of criminal or be treated like I was a pity case. I didn't want people to find me the most interesting thing that ever walked into the town of Forks. I just wanted a normal life where people treated me the exact way they were treated. I only wanted people to get to know me for who I am, not for what has happened to me, and not to try and figure out all my secrets and the dark past that I'm trying to hide in my closet.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Sorry this isn't a new chapter, I just read this chapter for the first time in forever and there was sooooooooooo many mistakes so I'm just editing the story up a tad and hopefully I can get some new chapters up soon. :)

**And gemini-rose16**

**As for for 1) it's my story and you're the first out of 200 reviewers to complain about Hermione being 16 in this story. I'm well aware of the fact that she was 18 almost 19 when the war started but when a person is writing a story they are entitled to changing things up as they see fit because well, it is _their_ story after all….! And 2) I really don't think Bella and Hermione's personality are exactly the same in this story. Hermione hasn't been blushing every two seconds and hasn't been overall shy to everyone like Bella was in the start of the first book. Yes she has been a little shy but that's to be expected for anyone when you start a new school, and her parents have just died and she has just moved to the other side of the world and is adjusting to that sooo yea….and I really don't think there needs to be a big flashing warning that Bella isn't in the story and that Hermione has replaced her. If you had read the author notes and continued to read on in other chapters you would have seen that I have answered other people's question's that yes there is no Bella in this story and it has nothing against her at all. I just thought it would be interesting to have Hermione as the main with Charlie as her uncle and not a father at all and to have no Bella at all in the story. I feel if she was in this story then her and Hermione as cousin would have just made it too complicated and ppl would have expected that in my opinion, and then it would just be dumb to have Hermione with Edward if Bella was around and I'm not into the whole jealous girl fights...those are dumb and over-written wayyyy too much. And if you only read the 1st two chapters and didn't like them then you could have just clicked the back button and clicked onto a different story instead of ranting on about how you hate this story, pointing out all the things that you don't like about it before you really even read it….thanks.**

**Sorry to everyone, just had to say that didn't mean to rant on.**

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V

When the weekend came I was very grateful. Being around so many new people that wanted to know everything about you and all the details about your past, but having to lie about it was getting to be very trying and nerve-wracking. I never was good with being the center attention, even with being friends with the boy-who-lived for the last six years I still wasn't.

I rolled over on my bed and looked at the clock; it was almost nine o'clock now…most teenagers on a Friday night I expected were going out with friends or going to party or some sort like that, but me, nope. Me, I was just lying on my bed thankful for the peace and quiet I was able to get in this empty house. I was happy being alone for the night so I could think clearly and not have to worry if someone was staring at me and if my true emotions were showing in my eyes or not.

Charlie was working late tonight. He told me that he usually worked later on weekends with more people being out and about which was totally understandable. So I had the whole house to myself, but yet I was still locked up in my bedroom with lights out. The only light that entered the bedroom was the one that came from the moon and stars of the night shining in through the window. But I found that to be quite peaceful…

Before I knew it I was dozing into a light sleep…and unfortunately that sleep involved the nightmares that I thought were slowly fading away.

_I was walking back to my house after taking a late night walk needing some fresh air. I kept thinking back to only a few weeks ago when the final battle ended and the Dark Lord was finally killed by Harry…the war was finally over, and Harry Ron and I were all considered war hero's in the wizarding world. It was a lot to take in. Months on the run and finally it was all over! Finally after everything things could start to return to some sort of normal. I had return my parents memories back to them and transported them back to their muggle home in central London where they now had learned the 'real' involvement I had in the war. They knew that things weren't well in the wizarding world after my fourth year when they got a letter from Hogwarts addressing the death of Cedric Diggory. I told them how Voldermort was the darkest wizard of all time and how he was back, but I reassured them that I was as safe as anyone could be with Dumbledore being in charge of the Hogwarts and how Voldermort feared Dumbledore more than anything._

_I never told them about Harry and his connection to Voldermort. I didn't want them to worry about me being the best friend to Harry Potter, the boy who the Dark Lord wanted dead most. I also didn't tell them of all the dangerous adventures that Harry Ron and I would go on in our years together at Hogwarts…they just wouldn't understand and would obviously overreact like how most normal parents would._

_I walked up to my front porch and opened the front door to be greeted with pitch blackness on the inside of the house. I squinted my eyes trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dark and ran my hand along the wall trying to feel for the light switch. I flicked the nozzle of the switch up and down but nothing happened, not even a flicker. _

_My heart jumped in my chest knowing something was wrong. All the other houses on the street still had power and if there was something wrong with our electric mum would have had all the candles lit by now in all the rooms. It wouldn't be so eerie quiet and dark. _

_I pulled my wand from my boot that my jeans wear tucked into and whispered "Lumos" and the room lit up with a dim light from my wand. _

_I scanned the room and saw things thrown around and chairs knocked over and my mother's favorite lamp shattered and scattered to bits across the floor. My heart skipped a beat in sheer panic. I quickly walked through the house checking each room cursing in my head wishing our house wasn't so large and didn't have so many different rooms. When I got near the end of the house past the kitchen is when I saw them. _

_They were lying on the family room floor covered in blood. _

_Blood was everywhere, it was on the walls and it was staining the white carpet that my mother adored and always yelled at my father and me if we were to walk in there with our shoes on not wanting the carpet to get dirty or stained. I threw my hands up to my mouth letting out a cry of my own at seeing what was done to them. I was about to run to them but paused when my father grunted out a small "Run!" _

_Of course I didn't listen to him and rushed over to their side as tears started to well up in my eyes. My head was going in a million different directions trying to think of every healing spell and charm that I have ever read and heard of but a voice interrupted my train of thought._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood…" Instant fear swept me. I looked into my father's eyes to see the fear in his as well. Fear not for his own life…his baby girl and only child. I stared at him for another moment before getting the courage to stand up and turn around to face the intruder. "We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to show up."_

_"Macnair" I gritted through my teeth, my grip on my wand tightened recognizing the death eater immediately._

_"Didn't think we'd let you get away so easily after playing a helping hand in our master's downfall now did you?" He said twirling his own wand in his fingers as he began to circle the room._

_"Whatever it is you want from me let them go; they've done nothing wrong and mean nothing to you!" I pleaded to him to let my parents go._

_"Now why on earth would I grant you any request, you filthy mudblood!" He muttered spitting the word mudblood out at me. _

_He laughed as I glanced back at my mom with a pained look who groaned clutching her stomach that was bleeding severely. "It's foolish for you to try and play hero again…you're out numbered with no friends and no Potter here to protect you this time…" He said with a sick laugh as two other death eaters with their mask off walked in from one of the side hallways connected to the room came in. I recognized them as Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange._

_And then another one appeared from behind Macnair. Antonin Dolohov. When I saw his face it felt as if my heart plummeted to the ground. The death eater who shot that nasty purple curse at me in the Department of Mysteries in my fifth year that left me in the Hospital Wings for weeks. The curse that nearly killed me and that had left a gruesome scar right above my heart as a constant remainder for me to always remember him by._

_I took a deep breath knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Four death eaters against one sixteen year old…even if I had survived the war and was named a war heroine, the odds were not in my favor. But I silently prayed that I would somehow get my parents out even if it meant me not being able to make it. _

_I saw one of the death eaters lift their wand pointing it towards my mother from the corner of my eye and with no thought at all I shot my wand out at him throwing a curse out sending him flying into the wall knocking him out cold. I didn't have much more time to think of what to do next seeing as the other three death eaters aimed their wands at me all firing curses at me at once I blocked them all and while shooting out a nasty spell at Macnair, but he blocked it and it bounced off and hit one of Lestrange brother's, sending him to the floor with server burns on his hands; arms and face. He screamed in pain and I got a somewhat sick satisfaction knowing I caused the harm to him after what he and the others had down to my parents. _

_I managed to put a protection shield around my parents and sent out my Patronus to the Order and whoever was at Headquarters still as I dodged a few curses by the three remaining death eaters standing. I got clipped by a nasty curse cutting my left arm up badly, blood poured down my arm spilling onto the floor and I heard my mother scream out in fear for my safety but I ignored her pushing the pain away knowing I couldn't slow down even with the injury. I had to get through this and get my parents out of here._

_Somehow I managed to knock down another death eater and there was just two left. I don't know how long the battle between me and the two other death eaters went on but I was so engross with the battle with them that I didn't realize the death eaters with the burns was recovering and was aiming his wand at me. Before I knew what was happening I was on the ground screaming and twitching in the worse kind of pain I could ever physically feel._

_I knew what curse I was under. I was under an unforgivable, the cruciatus curse. A curse that was placed on me for hours only weeks prior to this in the Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix was torturing me for information._

_I lay on the floor in agonizing pain and stared at the monsters before me as they laughed as I screamed in pain from what felt like my insides being ripped apart. They laughed even harder as my parents screamed for them to stop for them to hurt them and to leave me alone, for them to spare me and my life. But of course they didn't spare me._

_Macnair walked slowly up to me kicking me in the stomach a few times enjoying the protest my mom and dad made with his abuse towards me. "They want me to spare you…" He muttered crouching down towards me moving some hair off my face that was coated with blood from a gash on my face. He laughed spitting in my face placing the cruciatus curse on me again._

_I tried to hold the screams and tears back. I was trying so hard to show my parents that it wasn't that bad, that they weren't hurting me as horribly as they thought. But one of the other death eater's crouch down where Macnair was only a few moments before and took a dagger and shoved it into the side of my stomach, and I couldn't hold back any of the screams anymore and I let it all out. _

_I was in so much pain; it hurt so bad, I couldn't bare it any longer…I arched my back up in pain as blood was seeping onto my shirt from the dagger and my arm was throbbing from the curse earlier I looked over at my parent's fear-stricken faces, and I know that they could see in my eyes that I was trying to tell them I loved them…and that this was goodbye for me. _

_It didn't take them long to knock down my protection shield on my parents and I watched as they cast the killing curse on my parents. I protested and screamed and felt tears roll down my face in hurt and anger. I felt my heart wince in pain and I wanted to rip their hearts out from what they just did, but I could barely move and the unforgivable was still placed on me. I could feel my body going numb from all the pain I was feeling, and I couldn't help but welcome that numbness to me._

_My parents were gone and it was my fault that they were gone. It was my fault they were dead. I just wasn't good enough to be the hero…I was no Harry Potter; I didn't always save the day like he did._

"Hermione! Hermione, shhhh it's just a dream, it's just a dream!" I heard Charlie saying as he shook me awake holding me against his chest as my tears soaked his police uniform top. "Shhh, it's over now…" He said patted down my matted hair from my sweat.

"No!" I screamed into his chest as sobs rocked my body. "No! It wasn't a dream! It happened…it happened, and I couldn't do anything but watch! I tried so hard and fought so hard, but I failed! I failed them!" I screamed into his chest as he rocked me bath and forth trying to play the father role the best he could.

"No, Hermione look at me!" Charlie said holding my face in his hands. "Your mom and dad would never think that of you, you are the furthest thing from a failure. You protected them to the best of your ability under the circumstances you were in. And I know for a fact that they are looking down at you from heaven right now and couldn't be any more proud of you for what you did for them. You did everything you could, and you showed them what an amazing daughter they brought up in this world." He began to rub my back and leant forward to kiss my forehead, which was a very un-Charlie-thing to do. "You did an amazing job 'Mione. And your mother would be heartbroken to hear you calling yourself a failure."

I didn't say anything back to him just nodded my head and further buried my face in his chest as tears continued to roll down my face. And that's how the remanding part of the night went. The only family member I had left holding me as I cried myself yet again into a dreamless sleep in my uncle's arms.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**So I'm currently working on changing this story from 1st person to 3rd person P.O.V because it's easier to write that way and it flows so much better in 3rd. So this chapter is in 3rd! Hope you guys like the new chapter!**

**Remember**** to review guys, I love getting your feedback!**

* * *

On Sunday morning Hermione woke up to a pecking noise on her window and looked to see the snowy white body of Hedwig fluttering outside eagerly waiting for her to let her in. Walking over to the window she lifted the ledge wiggling it open for the owl to fly in and drop the stack of letters she had been given to deliver to me.

"Hang on there girl, let me go get you some food and water there…I bet you're exhausted after traveling all the way you did!" she quickly walked out of her room jogging down the narrow stairs and into the kitchen greeting a quick good morning to Charlie before going into the bread box grabbing a few slices and tearing them up into smaller bits placing them on a plate before heading to the fridge to get some fresh berries putting them on a plate as well along with grabbing a bowl of cold water. She looked up to see Charlie giving her an odd look.

"Oh, ahh, I got mail from some friends back home…they use owls to send mail remember…?" She tried explaining.

Charlie's mouth formed an 'O', "Right…owl's, of course…don't know what's hard about using the post system, but hey whatever works for them and gets the job done right?" He grunted with a shrug taking another slurp of his coffee.

Hermione felt a small smile tug at her lips, "Yea…I suppose…" Her tone was light and easy, after her meltdown two nights ago her she had noticed her mood had gone up some since her whole world had fallen apart, and also her and Charlie had seemed to have grown a bit closer too and seemed to have knocked some walls down between one another…yes Charlie was still awkward, but Charlie was just kind of an all-around-awkward kind of guy anyways, so it wasn't unusual or weird, it was just Charlie.

When Hermione got back up to her room she found Hedwig perched on her desk with her eyes half closed looking ready to past out at any given second, "Here you go Hedwig, eat and drink a little and then you can sleep all you want, does that sound good?"

She got a hoot in return as she set the plate of bread and berries and bowl of water down and watched as the white snowy owl devoured it all before flying over to her dresser and taking up a spout there before tucking her chin in and falling into a deep sleep. Hermione snorted at the bird shaking her head before going over to the letters she had delivered to her reaching out for them.

There were six different ones. One from Harry, another from Ron. One from Ginny. One from Fred and George, which was a little shocking to her, not that her and twins weren't close or anything…that had gotten closer during the last year and shortly after the battle, but she didn't know that they would take the time to write to her when she was across the Atlantic. And the last three were from Hagrid; Remus and McGonagall.

After reading all the letters she answered each one of them, more lengthy then she had made them in the past thanks to her more uplifting mood she set her letters to the side knowing that she was going to give Hedwig at least a good day or two rest before sending her back home. Then she heard Charlie calling her down to the kitchen.

She hopped down the stairs in question wondering what it was that her uncle needed. "You remember Billy Black and his son Jacob right?" He asked her as she landed on the button step on the staircase.

"Some, yes." She answered not really sure where this was going. "Jacob's the one who rebuilt my truck's engine right?"

"Yep that's the one, and well they're coming over in a little. There's a game coming on tonight and Billy loves watching it on the flat screen here and also they said that they would love to see you again since it's been years since they have seen you last and all."

Hermione nodded, "Oh yea, okay, that sounds lovely. What time are they arriving then?"

"They should be getting here about anytime now actually…" Charlie mumbled rubbing that back of his neck bashfully.

"Oh." Hermione said back chewing on her lip. "Okay…um is there anything that we should get for dinner then?"

"Ah, we can just order a pizza…that's simple enough right?" Charlie asked to which she just answered with a small nod, "All right good, and then you and Jake can go pick it up then, and catch up on old times…" He chuckled a bit awkwardly before they both heard a honk from the driveway. Charlie raised his eyebrows up at her giving her a small nod before making his way to the front door with her slowly trailing behind.

She had knots in her stomach; it was like her first day of starting the muggle school all over again…meeting all these new people was still nerve wracking to her since she was out of element here in this new place. Granted, yes, she technically has met the Blacks before, but she hasn't seen or talked to them in many years…so this to her was almost as meeting them for the first time in a way.

When she got to the front door she was saw a boy not much younger then she grabbing a wheelchair from the back of their pickup opening it up for his dad and helping him into it as Charlie walked up to them shaking hands with Billy and began to fake box with him as Billy tried to run him over with his wheelchair wheels. Hermione was so focused on her uncle and Mr. Black's antics that she didn't even notice the younger boy make his way over towards her.

"Yea, there always like this when they get together…it actually only gets worse the older they get too…" the boy she was most likely assuming was Jacob said, smiling a dazzling smile at her.

"Oh?" She said back, looking at him not really know what to say back.

He laughed lightly nodding his head, "Unfortunately yes, by the way I'm Jacob, just in case you forgot about our awesome mud-pie making skills we achieved together." He smiled again.

Hermione found herself softly laughing a little, her throat feeling the concept almost foreign to her now, "Yes, I remember some. But I also remember us going to the Forks public library quite a bit as well during the summers that I would spend here…or at the Port Angelus if we were lucky enough to be able to get to a bigger nice one besides the small one Forks has here."

Jacob winced at the so called memories chuckling shoving his hands into his jean pockets, "I seemed to remember how you more or less used to drag me to the library kicking and screaming saying that little bit of 'light reading' would do me some good, or something like that…" He said shaking his head shuddering at the memories.

Hermione grimaced, Harry and Ron used to complain saying she would do that to them in their younger years at Hogwarts as well…, "Yea, I suppose I did seem to do that, didn't I?"

Jake nodded still having that bright happy smile intact on his face about ready to answer when a voice interrupted him, "You two going to stand there or day mucking around, or you going to get inside before it starts to rain?" Billy Black yelled from doorway, Charlie beside him pushing wheelchair the rest of the way into the house over the slight bump of the doorframe.

The both of them hurried up the stairs of the porch and into the house right before the light sprinkles of the rain began. "Oh and it's good to see you again Hermione." Billy grinned at her turning his wheelchair around to face, "Charlie here, hasn't been able to stop talking about you since he found out you were coming…it was unfortunate that it was under such sad events, but at least now you get to keep this old hazard out of trouble!"

"Hey now, who you calling old?" Charlie piped back coming into living room with two beers in his hand.

* * *

**How's that for an update? Yes, a little short, but I wanted to get Jake into the story….hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon too! :) Both Jake and Edward will be in the next chapter I think, and I think I'm going to have the pack shifting into their wolves and going through their fevers a lot sooner than what they did in the books.**

******Oh, and if you guys get the chance, go read my new story The Golden Thread, it's actually a story I've been writing for the last year and a half but never posted...but yea go check it out please! It'd mean a lot! Thanks :)**

**Remember to REVIEW please!**


End file.
